The invention relates to a static converter having a plurality of electronic power modules, each equipped with a heat-sink unit with a heat dissipation base-plate, made of a good heatconducting metal material, comprising a support face acting as a support for the electronic power components, and an opposite face equipped with cooling fins.
The prior art modules generally speaking require complicated wiring to connect up the various electronic components of the converter, and for connection with the juxtaposed modules or load circuits. This results in bulky dimensions of the housing in which the heat-sink unit of each module is located.